Artful Arrayal of Affection
by PartiPooper
Summary: Sometimes it aggravates Kyle, having such a clumsy boyfriend. But is Cartman really clumsy, or do his actions have ulterior motives? (Fluffy Kyman Drabble.)


Art was not a disagreeable subject. Actually, Kyle quite liked it. Though amazing at art he was not, he still enjoyed those simple periods in that room, quiet except for the scratch of pen on paper or the slide of brush on canvas; that otherwise unattainable peace and serenity his normal life lacked. Yet, Art was not without its downsides, and one of them was that Kyle's boyfriend had also elected for it, and sat right beside him in it, and Cartman couldn't seem to function without causing a disturbance of some kind.

One occurred during a period where they were working on posters about their favourite things. Whilst Kyle's poster had drawings of friends, family, books and basketball on it, Cartman's resembled a menu more than a poster in that it consisted of food, food and more food, but also a scribble in the corner where Kyle had furiously penned over the swastika. The lesson had been going well at first, but Kyle should have known that things could never remain that way.

Out of nowhere, whilst Kyle was colouring a picture of his super best friend, Cartman swiped his arm across the table, pushing Kyle's packet of coloured pens off of it and sending the rainbow array of sticks clattering to the floor and rolling under the table. Kyle sent him a displeased glare, but Cartman only grinned in a way that would put a Cheshire cat to shame.

"Oops. Sorry," he said, though he sounded far from it.

Kyle sighed and rolled his eyes. "Jackass," he muttered disdainfully as he got off his chair and onto his knees on the floor, bending below the table to start gathering up the pens, slightly self-conscious about the momentary curious glances they had drawn from their classmates.

"My bad, Kyle. Let me help you with that." Cartman joined him on his hands and knees below the table, still grinning in that infuriating way that made Kyle's frown deepen.

"You'd better, you clumsy asshole. Watch where your fat arm is going next time."

Kyle reached for a nearby pen, only to find his hand trapped against the floor as Cartman's larger one covered it. It was so warm, and when the thick fingers of it weaved themselves into the gaps of Kyle's own he couldn't help blushing. He looked back up to Cartman, who still had that mischievous glint in his eyes, but his expression had since softened into something that made Kyle's heart skip. He forgot how to breathe as Cartman leant in slowly, shutting his eyes as he captured his lips in a kiss, and his heart was pounding so erratically that he thought it would beat right out of his chest.

When Cartman pulled away, all too soon for Kyle's liking, he was still grinning, in that way Kyle couldn't quite tell whether he hated or loved, and he winked, making the redhead's temper flare and his heart skip. He got back up onto his chair after that, without having helped at all, but rather having made things worse, so Kyle was left alone on the floor under the table to try to compose himself, to make his flushed face less so and get his heart beating normally again.

Cartman always seemed to find a way to shake him up and set him off balance. Kyle got his revenge though, proceeding to spend the majority of the lesson prodding Cartman's face with felt pens and covering it in a plethora of colourful spots and dots, much to the brunet's chagrin.

"Serves you right." Kyle smirked, unsympathetic to Cartman's indignant cries and complaints. And it did. After all, Cartman could have at least given him a chance to kiss back.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Ah, how inspiring everyday life is. I was struck with this idea when, at college the other day, my friend accidentally knocked their pencil case over and spilt all their pens onto the floor. I quickly realised that that would probably be something Cartman would do on purpose, not only to piss Kyle off as he so loves to do, but also to sneak in some secret PDA under everyone's noses.  
Thanks for reading this, and I hope you had as much fun doing so as I did writing it.**

**Disclaimer: South Park does not belong to me, but to its creators, Trey Parker and Matt Stone.**


End file.
